One Visit
by AsariNotSorry
Summary: Jack comes over for one quick visit, but shortly becomes more than just a visit. Femshep/Jack


Name: Jane Shepard

Time: After the war

Game: Mass Effect 3

I heard a noise coming from the door, as I was walking down the stairs I saw her, Jack. God she was so fucking beautiful, others are terrified of her but not me. She was a total badass but also just plan sexy. Her black silky hair put in a ponytail, even when she didn't have hair she was still sexy. It was so weird when we first met, she was trying to get me away by trying to scare me but it didn't work.

"Jack." I said looking down at her from the stairs, her light brown eyes found my green ones.

"A private cabin on a stealth warship isn't enough for you?" She said, shifting all her weight to one foot and putting a hand on her hip. God damn her voice, it was sexy but deadly, just how I like it.

"I'm watching the place for a friend," I said as I made my way down the stairs, Jack turned around and faced the door. "What are you doing?"

She made kissy noises with her kissable lips and turned around brushing past my shoulder. "Calling Eezo."

"Eezo?" I asked looking past my shoulder. Then I heard footsteps loud ones, a deep growl was heading towards me. I looked back at the door I was pushed down by a force much greater than mine. He was a deadly looking creature, you wouldn't expect him to be licking your face but there he was on top of me.

Once I was able to get the large creature off of me I heard Jacks attractive voice again. "Yeah, he's from Thessia. Naturally biotic from all the element zero."

It looked like Eezo still wanted to play, or kill me. I looked around at what was next to me, I grabbed a frying pan. He grabbed onto it, I started to tug on it and so did he, poor thing, just wants to play.

"The biotics make them short-tempered, so a lot of them get abused or abandoned. Can you imagine someone doing that?" Jack said, I know she had to been abused an d abandoned, but when she was on my ship I took as much care for her as possible, even when she acted like she didn't need any attention I still gave her all mine.

Eezo and I were getting along pretty well as Jack was talking. He put his head and front arms on the ground and raised his butt in the air, meaning he wants to play. I threw the frying pan down the hallway he entered from and he sprinted to get it.

"I found him at a rescue place." Jack said. "I'm trying to teach him that it's okay to trust people." Just like with me, she found trust in me, and when she learned I wasn't the only one she could trust it was hard for her to explain her emotions like that. As Eezo was bringing back the frying pan I glanced over at Jack, she had one arm above her head rested on the edge of the wall, facing away from me sadly.

Eezo came back and laid the frying pan in front of me, good thing I rarely cooked. "He started out really angry, but I've been giving him lots of love, and now he's a big old softy." Jack said, I couldn't be any more proud of Jack and her training this creature.

I looked at Eezo, I wonder if he can tell that I tricked him, I got in position to throw the pan, I acted as if I threw it then hit it behind my back. Eezo ran but came straight back with his butt up in the air again, but he was closer than before. I put my hand in front of him and pointed at him, marking our distance, I didn't want him jumping on me again. But Eezo didn't play that way, he shot me with bionics in the foot and I did a flip and ultimately hitting the cold floor. Thank god Jack wasn't looking.

I guess Jack still heard me yelp and the pan hit the floor, "What?" She asked this time looking at me. I got up and looked at Eezo, he looked like he was smiling laying down next to me. "He seems like a good…pet." I said as Jack got closer to me and Eezo.

Jack crouched down to Eezo which made him stand up, she scratched his head and neck. "Yeah, who's my badass bionic? Who's my badass bionic?" Eezo growled which caused Jack to let out the sweetest and most adorable laugh I have ever heard, I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. It wasn't her normal sexy or cruel laugh it was just cute.

I crouched down looking at her as she was smiling petting her per. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh like that Jack." I smiled. She looked at me in the eyes and grinned, "Don't get soft on me Shep." I smiled more, "Hey, I'm just saying that's not your normal cruel laugh." I laughed a little and looked at Eezo, "I think you've gone soft on me." I grinned. Jack cocked her head up and grinned, "Oh is that what you think?" I didn't notice it but our faces started to get close, really close, I acted like it was nothing. "Yeah that's what I think." I said grinning as our faces were just inches away.

Jack suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in close and whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise." She said just like the sexy demon she is. "I like surprises." I said in a whisper too. Jack looked at me up and down and grinned, "Good, get undressed." She said sexily. I felt my face get red in an instant. I walked her to the bedroom and she stared me down, I took of my shirt and she pushed me on the bed. "Get on your stomach." She said. "Uh what?" I asked looking at the tattooed women now on top of me. She flipped me over on my stomach and straddled my back. Jack called in Eezo and he took a seat next to the bed.

"This isn't what I was expecting." I said laying my chin on my arms in front of me.

"That's why they call it a surprise, dumbass. Quit squirming." Jack said pinning me down.

"Wonder if you're this dominant in bed." I mumbled grinning, fuck Jack was so hot, I couldn't tell if she was being a tease or not. "What was that girl scout?" She said mocking me. "Nothing, tatts." I said, I heard a little chuckle from her.

Jack pinned me down and put the sharp needle to my back, I winced a little then laid back down. It took a few minutes before I realized that I didn't know what she was tattooing on my back, I trusted her with everything but I still wanted to know beforehand. "You know you haven't told me what exactly I'm getting." I heard Jack pull out her Omni Tool, "You're getting this." She said, I looked up to the TV and saw that the tattoo was placed on my back right shoulder. I couldn't exactly tell what it was but I didn't question it, if Jack likes it so do it.

"It's nice." I said laying my head back down.

"Nice?" Jack said almost disgusted, "It's not about nice. On this one bad drop on Palaven I had to pull Rodriguez out from under a pile of husks. If I hadn't had recognized her ugly fuckin' boot I wouldn't have seen her, she'd have died under there." Jack got off of me. "Yeah, okay, where done." I checked the tattoo out for myself, I did like it.

I heard Jacks voice from behind me, "Good enough, so that if you're ever hurt, barely breathing, lying under a pile of-" The most unexpected thing happened. A single tiny tear went down Jacks strong cheekbones, she did care for me, that one little tear let out years and years of pain. Jack had always been the one to hide her emotions from everyone, but now they're out and there is no way to take it back. But this isn't like Jack, she wouldn't cry for just anyone, why is she for me?

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to be hit by her, so I got a little closer to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close, I was taller than her so it was easier to rest my arms there. I wanted her to feel like she was always going to be safe with me, because she is. "You worry too much, don't you remember who I am?" I said with a tiny smile that she couldn't even see. She finally put her hands on my waist in an awkward way. Within a few seconds she finally gave in to her feelings and wrapped her arms around my waist gripping onto my skin, her grip started to hurt but I got over it, all the pain in the world is hugging me.

Jack started to shake. "Please, please be careful." Jack said very weakly. I rested my chin on her shoulder carefully, one bad move and she'll hit me again. I let go of her waist but she still clung onto me. I grabbed her wrist carefully, "Jack." I said as soothing as I could. She didn't budge, her face was deep in my shoulder, I could tell she had cried a lot from the fact that my shoulder was dripping.

"Jack." I said again, a little stronger this time.

The whole world felt still, no movement, no sound. As if time froze for just a few moments. Jack slowly let go of me, steadily. Jack still looked down as if my shoulder was there.

I very slowly moved my hand to Jacks chin, placed one finger at the bottom of it and slowly lifted her head up. Her eyes were closed gently, unlike Jack. Her black eyeliner and mascara were everywhere but her eyes. I took my other had and put it on her cheek, her face had always been so defiant, boney. I slowly took my thumb back and forth across her cheek, getting off as much of the black liquid off of her beautiful face. I put the hand that was on her chin on the other side of her cheek, rubbing off the makeup softly.

Most of the makeup didn't come off, but as soon as I rested my thumbs back on her cheeks, her eyes opened. They looked down at first, then slowly made their way to mine. "Do you still trust me?" I asked, she had to, she wouldn't cry like this in front of anyone. Jack looked at me as if she was about to cry again, but instead she backed up and walked over close to Eezo. "I don't know, Shepard, I don't know what I'm doing." Jack said leaning her side to the wall facing away from me, Eezo sat next to Jacks feet. I sat on the edge of my bed looking at her, "Do you remember when we first met, and you tried so hard to scare me off, but every time I'd come back. I had trust in you, I wasn't afraid of you. I still trust you." She was silent, I glanced over at Eezo. "Like with Eezo, I just met him, it will take time to understand him, understand each other. But look at what he's done to you, now you're the softy." I said with a smile. I didn't hear Jack laugh. I sighed, maybe she was a onetime thing, and I blew my only shot years ago on the Normandy.

"Jack, I'm sorry, if you need time it's okay, or if you don't want anything to do with me it's okay too." I said looking down at my feet, I ruined it with her. I've never seen this side of her though, this fragile side.

I heard Jack started to sob, "You don't get it." She managed to get out though her voice started cracking. "Back on the Normandy I thought you were like everyone else, just using me for my bionics, like Cerbrus. When you stood up to Miranda, that made me see you in a different perspective." She paused. She _thought_ I was like everyone else? What does she think of me now? And of course I took Jacks side in the argument, although Miranda is a persuasive beauty Jack and I saw eye to eye on Cerbrus. "I thought you were still in touch with Cerbrus, but when I saw you blow off on them like that, it took guts." She started getting chocked up again. "Me and you, we've been through a lot, but when you stood up to me like that, is when I trusted you." Jack started to laugh-cry. "Fuck you cared for me, after every mission of every day you'd come talk to me, to see how _I_ was doing." She started crying again. Jack turned her head to the side and tried to smile a little. "You're not like anyone I've ever met."

I got up and slowly moved towards Jack, since everything is out there now, why not. "Jack I love you." I said, hearing myself say it I actually sounded confident, but that wasn't it, I was nervous, I'm never nervous.

Jack became very still, her face looking away from me, I couldn't tell what was going on.

"I must be insane." Jack whispered to herself.

Jack pushed herself off the wall and walked over to me, I was as stiff as a board. Jack came as close as she could to me, her left hand found my cheek. The tattooed girl looked me in the eye, her sweet brown eyes. I felt a warm pair of lips on mine, I didn't know how to react, I looked stiff on the outside but on the inside I was panicking. Jack slowly pried her lips off of mine, I stood there. Her hand was still on my cheek, she stroked her thumb across my cheek as I did with her.

"I love you too, fucking idiot." Tears managed to escape from her eyes before she insulted me, but it didn't matter. I looked down at her, nothing mattered anymore, not having to worry that she doesn't love me is gone. The stiffness had gone away as soon as she spoke again, I put both my hands on her cheeks and kissed her again. I had to, no more worrying, no more fear, I am Commander fucking Shepard, but this girl can have me dead on her feet in an instant.

Jack put her other hand on my cheek and we both stood in this moment. It felt like eternity until our lips finally parted. "What now?" I whispered, our lips still just inches away. Eezo jumped on Jacks leg, she smiled, I had forgot that Eezo was there, she trained him very well.

"You think you can handle a pet?" Jack smiled up at me, not her devilish grin, but her sweet smile.

"What you?" I smiled jokingly.

Jack pushed me and I landed on the edge of the bed, "I can't believe we're doing this."

Does she mean started a life together? I sat up, "Jack, I'm a very uh.." I didn't know how to say this. "Jack, I'm committed, I only want you, are you the same?"

Jack turned and faced away from me again. "You know, if I was talking to anyone else right now I'd say I'm not but.." Jack paused and laughed a little. "Fuck you, you know what I mean."

I got up and wrapped my hands around her waist from behind. "I love you Jack." I smiled as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Fuck you, I love you… but fuck you." Jack smiled big.


End file.
